Los Mosquetines
by Diana Black
Summary: Ya todos conocen la historia de los mosqueteros. Pero q pasaria si a esta historia le agregaramos unos cuantos personajes un poco locos.


****

**Antes q nada esta historia esta inspirada en el mejor libro de todos los tiempos. se lo dedico a mis amigos: Lunis, Snade, Tonks, Libra, Javi, victor, sergio, Moony, Ale, ósea a los quetzalines.**

**Ahora haré una rápida descripción de los personajes q aparecerán en mi fic.**

**Dianis Black: estudiante de magia. fanática del libro: "los tres mosqueteros" q ve cumplido su sueño al meterse en el libro.**

**Snade Lupin: amigo de dianis. Es un personaje muy loco y buen amigo, también es fanático del libro.**

**Mas adelante seguiré mencionando a los demás, mientras vayan apareciendo. ****Antes de empezar, quiero decir: ¡hey q pasa fans de los mosqueteros! ¡porque no hay un solo fic de ellos aquí en español!. ****Ahora si vayamos con la historia.**

* * *

**Los Mosquetines**

****

**Cap1: ¿Inicio?**

Un día en Hogwarts, Snade Lupin estaba en la sala común de la casa club quetzal. Snade estaba haciendo su trabajo de pociones, cuando de repente alguien entra. Era Dianis Black. Q venia cargando el libro: "Los tres mosqueteros"

– ¿Dianis? –dijo snade- ¿No estabas con tonks y lunis?

– No –dijo Dianis sentándose junto a él­– ellas fueron a enviar un mensaje desde la lechuceria.

– ¿Y los demás? –pregunto snade, colocando unas gotas a su caldero.

– Haber: Moony esta con Ale en el juego de quidditch, Sergio, Javi y Víctor se fueron desde ayer a alicante a pasar el fin de semana, el profe libra debe estar en su despacho, lion debe andar por ahí metido en la compu. y de los demás no se. ¿Qué poción estas haciendo?.

– una de desvanecimiento.

En eso Dianis miro el libro y vio que la receta q snade estaba siguiendo no era la correcta, ya que tenia un nombre raro y el libro se veía muy viejo y arrugado.

–ehm.. Snade

–¿qué? –decía sin prestarle atención.

– de donde sacaste este libro

– de la sección prohibida.

– ¡¡¡Que!!! ¡Estas loco, como se te ocurre, que no ves q es peligro!

– huy... –dijo en son de burla– la Dianis tiene miedo, la Dianis tiene miedo.

– claro que si cerebro de mantequilla pasada. ¡Esta poción puede ser peligro!

– ¡que no!

– ¡que si!

– ¡que no! Esta poción es tan segura como, si fuera hecha por mi

– ni tu entiendes lo q dices ¬¬

– es verdad

– ¡Snade dame eso!

– ¡que no!

– ¡que si!

Entre forcejeos, la poción salió volando y callo sobre el libro de Dianis. Provocando que del libro salieran chispas verdes.

– ¡¡¡MI LIBRO!!! ¡¡¡NO!!!

– ¡¡¡MI POCION!!! ¡¡¡NO!!!

Dianis y Snade corrieron a la vez y sujetaron el libro al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Suéltalo Snade! ¡Que no ves q ya se mojo1

– entonces damelo, así lo exprimo y recupero mi poción.

– ¡¡¡SNADE!!!

– ¡¡¡¡DIANIS!!!!

Mientras ellos discutían, el libro comenzó a temblar y le salían más chispas verdes.

– ¡Que le haces a mi libro! ¡Suéltalo!

– ¡eso hago, pero no puedo!

– ¡Yo tampoco!

El libro se movía con mas fuerza y lanzaba mas chispas. En eso todo lo que estaba alrededor del libro empezó a dar vueltas. Y las hojas de los árboles (que estaban alrededor de la casa club) se movían como si se acercase una tormenta.

– SNADE, COMO BROMA YA ESTUVO BUENO ¡DETENTE!

– ESO TE DIGO YO! ¡YA BASTA!

Todo giro más rápido y ellos sentían que el libro se comenzaba a calentar. En ese momento el un fuerte tirón los elevo del piso y todo se puso negro.

Dianis sintió algo pesada su cabeza al levantarse del suave pasto en el cual se encontraba recostada. Aunque estaba un poco mareada podía distinguir claramente que ya no se encontraban en la casa club. Se levanto de un sobresaltada y busco con la mirada la casa. Pero lo único que veía era bosque, mucho bosque.

– ¡Donde demonios! –dijo Dianis- ¿Snade?

– ¡Aquí!

– ¡Donde!

– Aquí debajo de ti.

Dianis miro sus pies y vio que se había parado sobre la espalda de su compañero. Se quito de allí y lo ayudo a levantarse.

– Lo siento

– ¬¬ –la miro sande– ¿hey? ¿Dónde esta la casa club? ¿Qué bosque es este?

– Snade Lupin, si me estas jugando una broma ¡para ya!

– Por milésima ves ¡eso te digo yo! Ah!! –dijo señalándola– de seguro me diste un golpe en mi cabecita y con ayuda de alguien me trajiste aquí para jugarme un a broma no?

– ¿?

– ¡No te hagas la desentendida! ¡Habla! ¡A donde me has traído! ¡Aja! ¡Siempre supe que te habías enamorado de mi y me quieres para ti solita!

Dianis le dio tal golpe a snade que este cayo al piso.

– ¡TARADO!

– ¡Pero era una bromita! –decía sobandose la cabeza.

– ¡Yo te daré bromita! ¬¬

– ¡Júrame por el lupeto q no tienes nada que ver!

– ¡Lo haré si tu juras por vector!

– ¡Lo juro!

– ¡Yo también! ¡Palabra de Quetzalin!

En eso se quedaron callados y reflexionaron sobre lo que habían dicho.

– Si tu no has hecho nada –decía snade usando sus manos– y yo no he hecho nada. ¿Qué diablos paso?

– No lo se –decía comenzando a asustarse.

– Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que cogimos al mismo tiempo el libro y después ¡PUM! Aquí estamos.

– ¬¬ no le pongas sonido quieres.

–

– de seguro tu poción nos alejo de Hogwarts y... ¡Y quemo mi libro!

– te comprare otro

– ¡No es lo mismo! TT

– ¬¬ será mejor que comencemos a caminar.

Snade coge el brazo de una llorosa Dianis y lo jala a través del bosque.

– ¡Caracoles Hervidos! – decía snade– si el profe libra nos encuentras: ¡Nos tendrá escribiendo pergaminos por toda la eternidad!

– ¡¡¡quiero mi libro!!!

– ¡¡Yo no quiero mas pergaminos!!

Y entre sollozos cruzaron el bosque.

– ¡libro!

– ¡pergamino!

Veinte minutos después....

– Libro...

– pergaminos... ¡hey! ¡momento! se supone que ya deberíamos ver Hogwarts

– ¡Libro....! ¡tienes razón! ¿Ontamos?

Siguieron caminando más calmados hasta salir del bosque. Cuando salieron encontraron q el bosque estaba divido por un camino rural. Q no tenia asfalto.

– ¡Oye tu poción hasta donde nos mando!

– Lindo paisaje... ¿No?

– ¡Snade!

– ¡No lo se! ¿qué es ese ruido?

Se quedaron callados y escucharon el sonido de cascos de caballos. Miraron a ambos lado, y vieron que hacia ellos venia una carreta. Una carreta tirada por un caballo que era conducido por un hombre ya entrando en años.

Snade y Dianis se quedaron quietos, el hombre se detuvo junto a ellos.

– ¡Pardiez! –dijo– ¿Pero que hacéis aquí los dos tan solos?

– ehm... –dijo Snade– ¿Parque?

– Es una expresión Snade –decía Dianis meditando algo–, una expresión francesa. Disculpe señor; ¿no me diga que estamos en Francia?

– ¡Por supuesto que estas en Francia! A unas leguas de la villa de meung.

– ¡Sande C. Lupin! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Me has hecho cruzar el charco!

– ¡No lo hice a propósito!

– ¬¬

– ¬¬

– si estáis perdidos, puedo llevaros a la villa para que busquen a sus parientes.

– se lo vamos agradecer –dijo snade.

Ambos subieron a la carreta y se sentaron junto al viajero. Aunque el caballo iba lento a Dianis y snade no les importaba, lo único en que pensaban era...

– ¡Cuando volvamos nos castigaran! –decía snade.

– ¡mi padre me matara!

– ¡Ya sé! –dijo snade– busquemos un traslador.

– Snade –dijo susurrando– baja la voz delante del muggle.

– ¿Ustedes son extranjeros? –dijo el viajero sin prestarle atención a los cuchicheos de estos.

– ¡Sí!, sí lo somos –dijo Dianis– se debió dar cuenta por nuestro acento.

– No –respondió este– lo digo por vuestros vestidos.

Dianis y Snade estaban con sus ropas de Hogwarts.

– ah, es que estamos en el colegio de Hogwarts –dijo snade, Dianis lo miro como diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía– ¡de personas comunes y corrientes!

– ¬¬

– tiene un nombre ingles – dijo a lo cual asintieron– tened cuidado, correo el rumor de q pronto Inglaterra y Francia entraran en guerra. ¡Váyanse con cuidado jóvenes!

– ehm... –dijo Dianis tratando de cambiar el tema. Ya que estaban llegando a la villa– sabe si en esa villa existe algún teléfono.

– ¿un q? –dijo exaltándose– nunca en mi vida eh odio algo así.

– ¿no? ¿con que se comunican? –pregunto snade.

– con cartas.

– ¡eso es antiguo!

– pues no conozco otro medio –dijo de malas pulgas el señor– y ya llegamos, bajen.

Snade bajo refunfuñando mientras que Dianis se quedo callada.

– adiós y espero que encuentren eso que buscan.

– espero –dijo Dianis. Tenia un nudo en la garganta– ¿en que año estamos?

– pues es el primer lunes del año 1652.

El viajero se alejo.

- mira que loco decirnos q estamos en...

snade no termino lo que dijo porq Dianis lo jalo hasta estar detrás de una casa.

– ¡oye q tienes!

– estamos en el libro

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡estas loca!

– el hombre dijo que estamos en 1652

– ¡ese sujeto esta loco!

– ¡mira como viste la gente!

– ¡Son gente de pueblo Dianis!

– ¡no saben q es el teléfono!

– ¡Él no sabe q es! ¡Los demás seguro si! Además.... ¡oye suéltame!

Dianis lo jalo hasta atrás de unas casas y cogió algunas ropas del tendedero. Corrió hasta los matorrales y se oculto.

– ¡Vigila! –le grito.

– Ladrona ¬¬

Al rato salió con un vestido de la época y la cabeza tapada con un pañuelo.

– tu turno

– ¡No seré cómplice de robo! ¬¬

Dianis y jalo y le dio la ropa.

– si nos ven así nos quemaran por brujos.

Snade refunfuño y murmuro algo así como: "loca".

Luego se metió a los matorrales y salió con un traje de época.

Dianis le hizo señas y se acerco a una mujer, pregunto por la fonda: "Franc Meurier"

Al hallar el sitio entro seguida de snade y se sentó en una mesa apartada.

– ¡Que estas loca! –dijo snade al sentarse– que digo, siempre lo has estado.

– silencio, falta poco para que llegue.

– ¿para que llegue? ¿Quién?

– D'artagnan

– ahora si quemaste ¬¬


End file.
